Missing Scene : Tuareg Village
by TommyBoybbi
Summary: [Sahara] It's night time, and Dirk is checking on Eva and heading for bed.


**Missing scene from Sahara : Tuareg village**

Dirk returned to Eva after his talk with Modibo. He stopped at the hut that she was staying in. The family had graciously opened their rooms up upon finding Eva tending to the ill of their tribe. The young woman, her father, had taken ill with the disease. She was happy to see someone know something about the illness that had stricken many of their tribe.

"How did it go?" Eva asked.

"He's concerned for his people," Dirk told her.

"He'll help then?"

"No. He needs to lead his people away."

"But we need to find its source …" Eva started to go on.

"And we will. Just without their help. You better get some sleep. We'll be leaving in the morning. Midibo is anxious. He's concerned that Kazim has followed us." Dirk leaned forward and kissed her a short kiss on the lips. He pulled back and tried to convey the strength and sincerity in his words. "Remember, we're here to help," he reminded her of why he and Al were there in the first place, to help her one way or another.

She smiled at Dirk. "I do appreciate it. Thank you for coming for me. Monterey is sounding better and better, don't you think?"

"When this is over, that's a definite."

Eva turned and ducked into the hut.

Dirk watched the doorway for a moment then headed further down the alley. He had requested that he and Al have a room away from the others. It had been a long day for them. They rode camels through the night into the morning. They found Eva in time to see her friend be gunned down by Kazim. Their combat with six troop members of Kazim's army had not been easy fight. Then their plan of escape had found them face to face with the Tuareg. He needed some much needed sleep. He hadn't had days like this in the SEALS.

He approached the previously abandoned hut. There was a soft light of a fire shimming in the window of their hut. Moving the door/blanket to the side, Dirk let himself inside. It was a sparsely decorated room. A table with a chair and a cooking fire in the middle of the floor. On the table and chair were Al's clothes. He had washed them and was letting them dry by the fire. On the table were the numerous arms that he had picked up at Asselar. Dirk smiled, thinking back on how many items Al had dropped when they had gotten out of the jeep that afternoon. Leave it to him to lift anything that he could use in a fight.

Dirk looked down on the floor. They had been given two sleeping bags. He had opened them both up, using one as the cover to the floor, and the other to cover themselves. Al was sleeping some distance from the pit of fire.

Dirk discarded his clothes one by one, folding them and placing them on the table. Leaving his boxers on, he lay down on the sleeping bag.

Instinctively Al turned to Dirk and laid his head on Dirk's chest. A common occurance between the two of them. Dirk slowly let his had go to Al's head, carding the crazy hair between his fingers.

This is the way life had been for them for so long. Being there for each other. Al relaxed, sighing in his sleep. Dirk smiled as he closed his eyes and let himself too relax. They had survived the day but had more to go. He could only hope that they got out of this alive.

Al pulled away and sat up taking in deep breaths. Dirk woke when Al shoved off him. He sat up seeing what was going on with Al.

"Easy babe, deep breaths," Dirk directed him. Al was having a panic attack. It had been a long time since Al had had one. Rubbing Al's back, he talked Al through his breathing, taking the deep breaths with him, slowing them down to normal pace.

Dirk pulled him into a hug once the breathing pattern was back to normal.

Al buried his head into the crook of Dirk's neck.

"It's not easy," Al whispered.

"I know. What brought this on? Today or something else?" Dirk could only guess what was going through Al's mind. They had left the navy because their missions were getting worse. More killing, more uncertainty that they would make it out alive.

"Can't remember," Al answered.

Dirk ran a comforting hand over Al's back. He hated it when Al got upset. It was one of the items on their long list for retiring from the navy. Al was smart, to smart sometimes for his own good. He learned from the best on how to kill a man with his hands. He took his job seriously, and being Dirk's back up, he was the backbone of their relationship in getting in and out of situations.

Al had killed the soldier that had been taking shots at him while was fighting hand on hand combat. Dirk had no trouble taking a life of someone that was trying to take his. Al was the compassionate soul.

Dirk felt Al relax. He let his hands find those places that made Al feel good. Soon he lifted his head. "Dirk?" Dirk brought their lips together and kissed him. Al moved to put his head on Dirk's shoulder.

Still touching him on his back and sides, Dirk talked to Al. "You did good today Al. You kept us safe." Dirk chuckled, "as usual. Tomorrow, we'll get out of here and see what we can do to save these people." It always was good to act on the humanity of the situation. "We're here for a reason."

Al sat back and looked at Dirk. "Leave it to you to show the way."

"It's my job." Dirk laid back down on this back and beckoned Al to lie down.

Al took the invitation and lay down with Dirk. Al kissed Dirk. Dirk took the opportunity to pull Al on top of him. He was hard and felt Al was in the same state. Holding him closer, Dirk rubbed Al against him.

Al groaned as their cocks rubbed against each other through their boxers. Dirk held him clse as Al rubbed his groin against him, as they kissed.

Al pulled away and took his weight on his hands, driving his groin against Dirk.

"God I want you." Al gritted. They had no lube, so hence, humping each other.

"I could blow you man," Dirk offered.

"To late," Al closed his eyes and started is climax.

Dirk felt the wetness between them. He soon added his own spunk to the mix. He looked up to see Al still holding himself off him. Dirk guided him to lie on his side, so they could look at each other.

They made a slow after sex kiss. When they pulled apart Al moved to snuggle into Dirk.

"You okay?" Dirk asked.

"I will be," answered Al.

Dirk wrapped his arm around him. "Love you Al."

"Love .. yawn you too. 'Night."

Dirk felt Al give way to his sleep and he soon followed. They had a long day ahead of them.


End file.
